


You throw a great shindig for a 19th-century poet, Mr. Poe

by Pegship



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: CastleHalloweenBash2020, Episode: s02e06 Vampire Weekend, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: What if Beckett had showed up to Castle's Halloween party in a different costume in "Vampire Weekend"?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You throw a great shindig for a 19th-century poet, Mr. Poe

**Author's Note:**

> This is as Halloweeny as I get. Enjoy. A tiny slice of the #CastleHalloweenBash2020 hosted by CFPromoter.

Alexis hadn't felt like celebrating Halloween after losing Feggin, but after hearing the happy noise downstairs, and figuring Feggin would want her to have fun, she pulled together a Harley Quinn getup (good thing her Gram was an actress) and swept downstairs to see what was up.

There was Dad with his stuffed raven, gesturing floridly at Lanie, who was giving him her best "yeah right" look. They were standing next to the punch, which Alexis knew to stay away from - even if she'd been allowed alcohol, that stuff was lethal - so she sidled over to Gram, ducking to avoid the brim of her sailboat-sized Cruella de Vil hat.

"Darling!" cried her gram. "Decided to join us, have you? And you did an excellent job on the makeup. From my stores, I presume."

Alexis grinned at high praise from the diva.

"I see Detectives Ryan and Esposito are here," she said, looking around. "Did Detective Beckett make it?"

Detective Ryan, who looked like a doctor who had lost several patients (or his own life), drifted over to chat.

"She told Castle she wasn't going to come," he said. "But just before we left, she hinted to me and Espo that she had a special costume to spring on him."

Gram and Alexis exchanged a look and Ryan added hastily, "Nothing of an _adult_ nature, I think. She said something about a superhero costume."

"Talking about Beckett?" said Esposito, coming to join them in his fatigues. "Hey, Little Castle."

"Do you know which superhero Detective Beckett likes?" asked Alexis.

Esposito shook his head. "Nah, she only talks about that comic book stuff with Castle."

"I hope it isn't one of those overdone costumes that everyone gets at the store," said Gram. "So unimaginative and tiresome. How many Wonder Women or Disney princesses can the world stand?"

They didn't have long to wait. Alexis' dad was just wandering over in response to Ryan's compliment about the party when the door to the loft opened and Beckett stepped in.

"Looking for me, Poe?"

Dad turned with a smile to greet his new guest.

"Beckett! You made it - and you're - "

There he stalled. The rest of the party murmured approvingly, and Alexis couldn't help grinning at Beckett's "superhero" costume. It consisted of a wig of grey hair pulled into a bun at the nape of the neck, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, button earrings, sensible black low-heeled shoes, a black academic-style robe, and a delicately woven white lace jabot around her neck. The look was completed by Beckett's steady, I-can-see-right-through-you stare that worked so well on suspects, now directed at Alexis' dad.

Alexis was enjoying her dad's gobsmacked expression. She took advantage of his pause to step forward and hold her hand out to their visitor, whose expression was one of great satisfaction, probably at rendering her dad speechless.

"Justice Ginsburg," said Alexis. "Would you like some punch?"


End file.
